


Strangerous Things

by ViolentFlowers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, ToT: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat Exchange 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/pseuds/ViolentFlowers
Summary: “I think it’s a bear.” Grenda announced.Mabel frowned at her friend in the computer window and then looked over at the mounted head she was holding. Mabel stroked its soft fuzzy beard. “It’s not a bear! Look at its face! It’s too thin and pretty to be a bear.”(Mabel thinks she's stumbled upon a new mystery back at home, but it's not what she thinks.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



“I think it’s a bear.” Grenda announced.

Mabel frowned at her friend in the computer window and then looked over at the mounted head she was holding. Mabel stroked its soft fuzzy beard. “It’s not a bear! Look at its face! It’s too thin and pretty to be a bear.”

Grenda crossed her arms and frowned into the split screen, digging her heals in now that she’d voiced her idea. “Well, maybe it’s a princess bear. The last of its kind!”

Laughing from the other side of the video chat split screen, Candy adjusted her glasses. “It is neither princess nor bear,” she said, shaking her head. “Mabel where did you find such an oddity?”

“Antique mall adventure!” Mabel hugged her new best friend closer, brushing the short fur on its face with her Princess Pegacorn of Alicornia’s plastic hair brush. “I uncovered it hidden under a pile of beanbag chairs and then fought an entire grandmother army to purchase it. There were six of them!” Leaning in close, Mabel whispered, “It kind of tickled when they bit me.”

Candy nodded. “Such bravery.”

“I even got a souvenir,” Mabel said holding up a pair of dentures before throwing her hands wide. “And I only ended up paying five whole dollars for my amazing find!” The mounted face toppled almost completely off screen before Mabel manage to catch it and pull it back into the frame. “Finally! I’ve found a lead to Sasquantis, the secret city of Sasquatch who live under the great lakes!”

“Oh no, Mabel,” Candy said, shaking her head. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that’s not a Sasquatch prince or princess, it is more… the butt of a joke.”

“Waaaah,” Mabel cried in disbelief. "C’mon Candy. Look at this face,” Mabel said, shoving the head back and forth into the camera. “This is the face of serious business.”

“Yeah Candy, just look at it.” Grenda added.

Candy giggled, “I’m sending you both a link, I think you will see it is a joke.”

Mabel squinted at the screen. “Assquatch? I don’t—” Mabel scrolled down the screen, past the photos of other beautiful heads to get to the meat of the blog post, eyes getting bigger and bigger the more she read. “Oh My Gosh!” she said, laughing so hard she fell out of her chair.

“What? What is it?” Grenda asked, grabbing the screen and pressing her face right up to it so that only her nose and mouth were visible.

“Click the link! Click the link!” Gasped Mabel from the floor.

Candy covered her mouth giggling as Grenda also started laughing a big boisterous sound. It was several minutes before anyone could talk.

“Wow,” Mabel said, crawling back into her chair. She pulled the head up but now she held it away from her, making a gagging expression. “I can’t believe I kissed it. Ugh!

“You kissed it? Mabel, what have we told you about kissing objects?” Grenda chastised.

“That it’s always a lesson in disappointment,” Mabel dutifully repeated, “but it just had such kissable lips!” 

Candy shook her head. “Mabel, that is too much information.”

Mabel put the stuffed head down with a heavy heart. She looked away from her computer, her eyes glancing around her bedroom, the new one her parents had surprised her with so now she didn’t have to share with Dipper. She’d been so excited to return home, it just had never seemed so empty before. “Sorry, I thought,” Mabel sighed. “I really thought I’d finally found something, something weird here at home.” 

Wiping at her eyes Mabel sniffled. “I guess, I really miss Gravity Falls even with all the constant wackiness and all the things that were trying to destroy the world. Now it just feels like something is missing.”

“Of course something is missing, we are not there,” Candy said.

“Yeah! We’re the Three Mysteriteers!” Grenda added.

Swinging back around Mabel grabbed her monitor in a hug. “I miss you all so much!”

“We miss you too!” Grenda and Candy said in unison.

“You’ll be back here before you know it!” Grenda yelled.

“Also, I’m pretty sure the gnomes have turned to magic in the hopes of forcing your return,” Candy said, lowering her voice. “Make sure to tell us if you feel a sudden urge for pointy hats.”

“I will!” Mabel promised and they all turned away to rub at their eyes.

It was quiet for a bit before Candy cleared her throat. “You know what I bet would make you feel better?”

“Kitten Kabootals?” Mabel said.

Grenda agreed. “Kittens do make everything better!” 

“Yes, that’s a good idea too, but I think you should show Dipper your new Antique Mall friend. Maybe it could be a surprise?”

“Candy? Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Possibly without as much glitter.” 

“You can never have too much glitter!” Mabel scoffed before picking up the stuff head and holding it aloft. “I’m going to go hide this in Dipper’s bed!”

“Tell him it’s a bear princess!” Grenda suggested.

“Good idea! I’ll message you both in a little bit!” Mabel said disconnecting the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Candy's link to the [wonders and mysteries of Assquatch!](http://coilhouse.net/2008/02/the-sublime-nihilistic-elegance-of-assquatch-art/)


End file.
